bloodbathfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer Barton
Lucifer "Francis" Barton '''(labeled, The '''Psycho) is the main protagonist and antihero of the Bloodbath series franchise. He is a thirteen year old kid who is physically and mentally unstable, making him almost unpredictable. He was revealed that he is an orphan and that he has had a terrible past, leading up to the reason he has no shred of humanity left. Appearance Personality Lucifer is extremely hostile towards anybody (whether they did anything to him or not). This is mainly caused by the fact that he believes everyone to be bad. Therefore, he had considered nobody to be a friend of his for an extremely long time. Because of the cruel treatment and painful past he had to endure, Lucifer gained a negative outlook on life itself, believing that everything is filled with hate and that the world is a dangerous place. This then causes Lucifer to love and cherish only himself, look out for only himself and care for only himself. He has been criticized by a few about this (most notably Sarah Bass). Lucifer has stated that he hates everyone he was with sometime in the second film and began to grow resentment for everyone he lays eyes on. This however changes somewhat during time as in the second film Lucifer meets Becky Everlast, a girl who he at first resented for her perky and upbringing personality but eventually fell in love with. Although he left her at the swamp, in part three, he goes back for her and admits that she is the reason that he was able to change. Lucifer has been considered as cruel. However, he is sadistic, cynical, rude, rash, intelligent, psychotic and charming (when the situation demands it). Lucifer has been all of these traits with nothing but being cunning and a quick-thinker as a positive notion. However by the end of the third film, he has decided to live it out in Camp Bloodlusted with Becky as his bride of honor, ruling the place. Background Information Lucifer has been thought as nothing but crazy and psychotic, which gets others curious to know what had been the cause of this. At first, Lucifer's history was hardly touched upon on with him mentioning only one thing about it in the first film. In the second film, we get a taste of what Lucifer's life back then was like. In the final movie, we learn of what had happened to Lucifer. Lucifer revealed that his parents, Dallas and Cynthia both hated their son as he was "cursed" by the nurse and doctor because he came out five months before he was due. This then created a frenzy and Dallas and Cynthia's newborn son made them wondering if they should keep him. As Lucifer got older, the more he grew violent and savage-like. This is only backed up by his tendency to shoot a dead stare at anybody who came by his window or stab a kid in the chest with his dagger that he stole from his father's workplace. As a direct result, Lucifer's parents grew to fear and resent him for who he is. Despite his lack of education, Cynthia pointed out that Lucifer was very intelligent and knew basic knowledge. She even stated that he knew college math at age four. When Lucifer reached the age of seven, he began to go crazy as his psyche and neurosis began acting shaky. The "Inner Voice" of Lucifer is his judgment to everything and bases whatever he does on that. Because of his psychotic and violent nature, this causes his "Inner Voice" to eat away at his psyche, slowly breaking down his neurosis, which causes him to kill and murder others for his own amusement. After the death of the PTA President at his former school, bothy Dallas and Cynthia wanted Lucifer out of their lives and into an asylum. As they tried to do so, Lucifer went mad with rage and blind fury. He then used his dagger to stab his mother multiple times. Before his mother had died, she revealed that she only wanted to help Lucifer gain his sanity back, as she had actually loved him very much (evident as she would calm her husband down whenever he threatened to kill their only son, stop parents from mocking their son and or helping Lucifer to stay in his school). When Cynthia died, Dallas was unable to cope and so he sent Lucifer to an asylum called Safehaven, where he would spend the next three years. When Lucifer got to the age of ten, he was put in Safehaven Foster Home, where he was quickly isolated by the other kids. Because of his lack of friendship with the other children and teenagers, Lucifer was growing darker and more conniving. On Lucifer's birthday, he had threatened the lives of Tawny Goldsworthy, Jason Burk & Dylan Fabiano. On the night of his birthday, Sally Grunbar had stumbled upon him in the bathroom and he finds her bedroom and holds a knife to her throat, threatening to end her life if she talks to him again. Lucifer then kissed Sally and cut her on the leg, telling her that he will live on in her head forever haunting her. When Christmas came around, Lucifer had been rejected from being with the others for the opening of presents. However when 17 year-old Kyle Connor had been seen in underhis bed dead, the Foster Parents tell the cops and there they force Lucifer back into Safehaven Asylum where he is also forced under law to go to Saint Plague Preparatory school for the next five years and running. He has became accustomed to life as he has been shunned by everyone except for Timothy (who had a yearning for attention). However even Lucifer didn't seem to like Timothy at all. Now, Lucifer has made it his goal to kill all that has wronged him and oppose him and live on in fear in the hearts and minds of others. Lucifer then reveals sometime in the third film that his father would beat him and casually set up prostitute men and women to "sexually assault" him. He would also whoop Lucifer's ass with a crobar whenever Cynthia was at work. Lucifer also reveals that the reason he had gone on that school bus ride was because he had killed his father the previous day and escaped the cops and the asylum by finding Grace Heart School and killing one of the children that were originally suppose to go to the basketball game, allowing him to blend in perfectly. With this entire backstory, Lucifer had been alone all his life and had secretly (hidden so well that not even he noticed or knew) been wanting someone to acknowledge him as a person, instead of a crazy psycho. However, nobody (except his mother but was dead when he found out thanks to him) had given Lucifer a chance and that is the reason he was pushed to the edge. By the end of the series however, Lucifer is able to gain all the humanity he had at an extremely young age (presumably 2-3). Role in Film Bloodbath Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Rain of Terror! Bloodbath 3: Bad Blood Bloodbath 4: Doom to Blood Relationships Billy Hudson Becky Everlast Main article: Becky & Lucifer Jimmy Harvey Dimmy Fullbuster Main article: Dimmy & Lucifer Lucifer's friendship with Dimmy is extremely complicating and on a very extreme level. This is mostly due to the fact that Dimmy is known for being a dumbass and Lucifer founds his personality and appearance revolting. Dimmy in turn finds it impossible to connect with Lucifer as a friend and therefore dislikes him. These two have somewhat bad history but Dimmy did consider Lucifer a friend after they left him in Witchaven to where he was offering to go get him when he snuck off into the woods (despite the unanimous vote against him, stating he had to go and find him). Lucifer and Dimmy's friendship is not as visible or recurring as their conflict. Despite this, they do share some rare friendly moments in part 2 and especially part three. Lucifer comes to realizing that Dimmy is one of his closest friends by the series end. Sarah Bass Zack Damian Although they were never seen talking onscreen, during the scene where Lucifer reveals that he was pretending to be the Bus Driver and Timothy, he had stated that he met a guy named Zack Damian in the woods when he ran off. He then mentions that Zack gave him a gun. This indicates that Zack and Lucifer may have been considered friends or allies. However this can be countered as when Zack, Billy and Lucia all stepped outside of the bus and smelt blood, Zack mentions that he believes the "crazy kid" had something to do with it. He also stated that Lucifer was to psychotic for his taste and actually wanted him dead. Lucifer was unaware of Zack's apparent death at the hands of Timothy. Timothy Huron Main article: Lucifer & Timothy Lucifer like almost everybody else had neglected Timothy and had always viewed him as either a geek, loser or a nerd. Timothy in turn had only wanted the acknowledgment and recognition he deserved. Because of this, Timothy grew to resent Lucifer and everyone else. Despite this, the two had actually suffered similar pasts before crossing paths. They were both tormented at some point in their lives as their parents hated their guts. In addition, they had been put in an orphanage where they were both still shunned by the others. This caused them both to develope a mindset that is similar to each other, mirroring their every move in a way. Even though they are enemies, the two are more alike then they had originally had thought. Bus Driver "Bubblebass" Main article: Bus Driver & Lucifer Jacob Stoley Main article: Jacob & Lucifer Dallas & Cynthia Barton Main article: Lucifer & His Parents "Ben-Hatchet" The Butcher's Son Main article: Lucifer & Ben Although they did not interact at all during part 2, Lucifer and Ben had somewhat of a minor rivalry going on in part 3. There were two comical scenes where they saw each other and actually pulled a gun and dagger on each other (one in each scene). The first scene ended as a draw but with Lucifer severely injured due to his other injuries. In the second one, the two shoot each other but Lucifer had stabbed Ben in the heart, getting praised and cursed by the dying kid. Carmen Sandiago Julia Falcone Damien Wyatt Neuter Pinneedle Skills Lucifer is shown to be extremely resourceful and is full of knowledge, despite his lack of education. He had known everything in the fields of Literature, Science and Mathematics at the age of four just from simple observation. He had an unrealistic yet non-questionable view on life, when one compares this to his backstory. He is also very knowledgable in extensive use of gunpower and highly resourceful when it comes to weapons, as he can make a weapon of things as simple as dust. Along with this comes Lucifer's familiarity with the geography around him as the setting is the woods, a ffiting place for a guy like him. Lucifer is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat as he is able to hold his ground and tank many hits, making him durable and have a a lot of stamina and endurance. His endurance is also shown when he was shot in the back by Timothy on the bus. Although he was thought dead, Lucifer was actually faking and ripping apart a piece of the metal on the chair to use as a weapon. Lucifer then gets up, ignoring his pain as if he felt nothing from the shot. Lucifer is also quick on his feet and strong for his age, as he is able to break a huge tree branch that other kids could not do. He also able to scale an entire forest in a short amount of time as he did so to catch up to the speeding bus on its way to Mt. Pinnacle (a monstrous cliff). This would make Lucifer an extremely fast guy, putting him somewhere around the speed of a a speeding bus, or even at speeds of a less-than mid-speed train. His speed is one of his greatest tools. Along with his speed and strength comes his unpredictable nature. Along with being insane, Lucifer's unpredictabl personality allows him a great advantage as others usually have no clue what he is going to do. This is first showcased as he reveals that he was really Lucifer in disguise and that he was pretending to be The Bus Driver and Timothy to get everyone to believe him. Despite all of the unique skills and talents that he may possess, Lucifer's greatest weapon is his incredibly high IQ. Although never stated how high it was, it can be assumed that he has an IQ well over 160 and is shown to be even smarter in part 2. Lucifer is very cunning and is a quick-thinker, being able to make up a plan on the fly, as well as a well thought-out plan out of danger. His skill to surprise anyone also adds to this as this makes his tactics theoretically impossible to escape. Lucifer's intelligence has no bound as he is able to make up intricate plans and wild traps that rivals even The Butcher's son, who is shown to be highly intelligent, as well as cunning. Lucifer has actually been recognized as a genius by The Butcher's Son, Becky and Liam. Because of this, Lucifer is extremely tactical and strategical. This is what gives Lucifer the edge in most situations he is in. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antihero